Happy and Ya Know It: Inuyasha Style
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: [COMPLETE]Are you happy? Do you know it? Then read Inuyasha and the others be in our favorite children's song If you're happy and you know it
1. Happy Days!

Happy and Ya Know It: Inuyasha Style  
  
By Dragon's Damnation

* * *

Whee! I decided to have the Inuyasha cast in If You're Happy And You Know It, so please tell me if you like it!

* * *

If you're Kagome and you know it tweak Inu's ears (tweak tweak)  
If you're Kagome and you know it tweak Inu's ears (tweak tweak)   
If you're Kagome and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kagome and you know it tweak Inu's ears (tweak tweak)  
  
If you're Miroku and you know it grab Sango's ass (rub rub)   
If you're Miroku and you know it grab Sango's ass (rub rub)   
If you're Miroku and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Miroku and you know it grab Sango's ass (rub rub)  
  
If you're Sango and you know it kill Miroku (HIRAIKOTSU!!!)   
If you're Sango and you know it kill Miroku (HIRAIKOTSU!!!)   
If you're Sango and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Sango and you know it kill Miroku (HIRAIKOTSU!!!)  
  
If you're Shippo and you know it marry a leaf (We are gathered here today...)  
If you're Shippo and you know it marry a leaf (We are gathered here today...)   
If you're Shippo and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Shippo and you know it marry a leaf (We are gathered here today...)  
  
If you're Tsubaki and you know it you've got facial issues (=mirror breaks=)   
If you're Tsubaki and you know it you've got facial issues (=mirror breaks=)   
If you're Tsubaki and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Tsubaki and you know it you've got facial issues (=mirror breaks=)  
  
If you're Kageromaru and know it rip through Inuyasha's stomach (innards! Nummy num num!)   
If you're Kageromaru and know it rip through Inuyasha's stomach (innards! Nummy num num!)   
If you're Kageromaru and know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kageromaru and know it rip through Inuyasha's stomach (innards! Nummy num num!)  
  
If you're Menomaru and you know it sing Metamorphosis (Watching the butterfly go towards the sun...)   
If you're Menomaru and you know it sing Metamorphosis (Watching the butterfly go towards the sun...)   
If you're Menomaru and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Menomaru and you know it sing Metamorphosis (Watching the butterfly go towards the sun...)  
  
If you're Shippo and you know it hug a tree (huggle)   
If you're Shippo and you know it hug a tree (huggle)   
If you're Shippo and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Shippo and you know it hug a tree (huggle)  
  
If you're Kagura and you know it get hit by lightening (=flies up= =gets struck by lightening= ZAP!)   
If you're Kagura and you know it get hit by lightening (=flies up= =gets struck by lightening= ZAP!)   
If you're Kagura and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kagura and you know it get hit by lightening (=flies up= =gets struck by lightening= ZAP!)  
  
If you're Inuyasha and you know it check for demons (hif hif.... hif hif)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it check for demons (hif hif.... hif hif)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it check for demons (hif hif.... hif hif)  
  
If you're Kaede and you know it you've got crappy dubbing (ye will shut up!)   
If you're Kaede and you know it you've got crappy dubbing (ye will shut up!)   
If you're Kaede and you know it and really want to show it   
If you're Kaede and you know it you've got crappy dubbing (ye will shut up!)  
  
If you're Kikyo and you know it JUST DIE ALREADY! (=commits suicide=)   
If you're Kikyo and you know it JUST DIE ALREADY! (=commits suicide=)   
If you're Kikyo and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kikyo and you know it JUST DIE ALREADY! (=commits suicide=)

* * *

**_Well, did you like it? Hope so! Please do give me ideas! Yes, I will do the same character more than once. You can tell me just a character to do, character and the action, or character and the action with sound effect. Future thanks for any help I get!  
  
-- Dragon-san _**


	2. Up for another round?

Happy and Ya Know It: Inuyasha style  
  
By Dragon's Damnation

* * *

Whoa, I forgot the disclaimer for Chapter one, so this counts for both! Sorry everyone!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**Inu Kaiba**: Thank you! Sure, I'll add it in.  
  
**Dark and prone to violence**: Lol, glad you can't.  
  
**FluffyDemonSheepdog78**: Okay. Yah everybody, she came up with the leaf one!  
  
**rinfan1**: Um, I'll think about that one, but thanks for the idea.  
  
**dogdemon16**: Glad to have made you laugh!  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Hn, I might do that tweak his ears thing. Alright, I'll put in that one!

* * *

Oksies, time for another round of Happy and You Know It!

* * *

If you're Sesshomaru and you know it throw rocks at Jaken (=toss=Gah!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it throw rocks at Jaken (=toss=Gah!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it throw rocks at Jaken (=toss=Gah!)  
  
If you're Rin and you know it chase Sesshomaru (Help me! She's a mad woman!!!)   
If you're Rin and you know it chase Sesshomaru (Help me! She's a mad woman!!!)   
If you're Rin and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Rin and you know it chase Sesshomaru (Help me! She's a mad woman!!!)  
  
If you're Jaken and you know it go swimming (AAH! HELP ME LORD SESSHOMARU, I CAN'T SWIM!!!)   
If you're Jaken and you know it go swimming (AAH! HELP ME LORD SESSHOMARU, I CAN'T SWIM!!!)   
If you're Jaken and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Jaken and you know it go swimming (AAH! HELP ME LORD SESSHOMARU, I CAN'T SWIM!!!)  
  
If you're Myoga and you know it run from Inuyasha (NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME INUYASHA-SAMA!!!)   
If you're Myoga and you know it run from Inuyasha (NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME INUYASHA-SAMA!!!)   
If you're Myoga and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Myoga and you know it run from Inuyasha (NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME INUYASHA-SAMA!!!)  
  
If you're Jakotsu and you know it you're a gayferd (Inuyasha, will you bare my child?)   
If you're Jakotsu and you know it you're a gayferd (Inuyasha, will you bare my child?)   
If you're Jakotsu and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Jakotsu and you know if you're a gayferd (Inuyasha, will you bare my child?)  
  
If you're Kanna and you know it find emotions (OOoooooooOOOOhh, Sesshomaru is so hot! I feel so lightheaded and tingly around him! =sparkles hearts stars=)   
If you're Kanna and you know it find emotions (OOoooooooOOOOhh, Sesshomaru is so hot! I feel so lightheaded and tingly around him! =sparkles hearts stars=)   
If you're Kanna and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kanna and you know it find emotions (OOoooooooOOOOhh, Sesshomaru is so hot! I feel so lightheaded and tingly around him! =sparkles hearts stars=)  
  
If you're Goshinki and you know it read Miroku's mind (=reads it=AGH, I'VE BEEN SCARRED!!)   
If you're Goshinki and you know it read Miroku's mind (=reads it=AGH, I'VE BEEN SCARRED!!)   
If you're Goshinki and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Goshinki and you know it read Miroku's mind (=reads it=AGH, I'VE BEEN SCARRED!!)  
  
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it go on a treasure hunt (It is the Fang, the fang that I seek!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it go on a treasure hunt (It is the Fang, the fang that I seek!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it go on a treasure hunt (It is the Fang, the fang that I seek!)  
  
If you're Taigokumaru and you know it fly around (EEK! =hits wall=)  
If you're Taigokumaru and you know it fly around (EEK! =hits wall=)  
If you're Taigokumaru and you know it and you really want to show it  
If you're Taigokumaru and you know it fly around (EEK! =hits wall=)  
  
If you're Housenki and you know it play with diamonds (OWIE! IT BIT ME!)   
If you're Housenki and you know it play with diamonds (OWIE! IT BIT ME!)   
If you're Housenki and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Housenki and you know it play with diamonds (OWIE! IT BIT ME!)  
  
If you're Toukijin and you know it kill Inuyasha (My new baby wails for Inuyasha's blood!!!)   
If you're Toukijin and you know it kill Inuyasha (My new baby wails for Inuyasha's blood!!!)   
If you're Toukijin and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Toukijin and you know it kill Inuyasha (My new baby wails for Inuyasha's blood!!!)  
  
If you're Tenseiga and you know it bring everyone back to life (Whee! No more ghosts!)   
If you're Tenseiga and you know it bring everyone back to life (Whee! No more ghosts!)   
If you're Tenseiga and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Tenseiga and you know it bring everyone back to life (Whee! No more ghosts!)  
  
If you're Tetsusaiga and you know it go transform (WOOHOOO)   
If you're Tetsusaiga and you know it go transform (WOOHOOO)   
If you're Tetsusaiga and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Tetsusaiga and you know it go transform (WOOHOOO)  
  
If you're Ryuuja no mai and you know it chase Inuyasha (Where's the dragon?)   
If you're Ryuuja no mai and you know it chase Inuyasha (Where's the dragon?)   
If you're Ryuuja no mai and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Ryuuja no mai and you know it chase Inuyasha (Where's the dragon?)  
  
Ryuuja no mai is Japanese for Kagura's attack Dance of the Dragon  
  
If you're Kagome and you know it yell SIT (Oof!)  
If you're Kagome and you know it yell SIT (Oof!)  
If you're Kagome and you know it and you really want to show it,  
If you're Kagome and you know it yell SIT (Oof!)  
  
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it whip Inuyasha (=cry of pain=)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it whip Inuyasha (=cry of pain=)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it whip Inuyasha (=cry of pain=)

* * *

**_Woot! Review! I give credit to inuyashaguy and Inu Kaiba for the last two verses._**


	3. This time, I went Spazzo

Happy and Ya Know It: Inuyasha Style  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer:   
If you're Dragon's Damnation and you know it you don't own Inuyasha (mruh)   
If you're Dragon's Damnation and you know it you don't own Inuyasha (mruh)   
If you're Dragon's Damnation and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Dragon's Damnation and you know it you don't own Inuyasha! (mruh)  
  
Also, I give full credit to those who made some of the verses! I might have altered them slightly or not have changed them at all! Thanks for the ideas!

* * *

Review Responses:  
  
**Kitsy**: Sure I'll use it!  
  
**Tache**: Cool, I might use some!  
  
**Tsukiyashi Ruri**: Thank you! Hmm... A kazaana verse? I'll try.  
  
**UltaAnimeFangurl2004**: I personally like it. Don't worry, I had some that I made up that I personally thought were too average.  
  
**inuyashaguy**: Well, I've run into writer's block for all my others, so why not write on one on which ya don't?  
  
**Inu Kaiba**: Saying Shippo is a gayferd are we? Lolz  
  
**FluffyDemonSheepdog78**: Heh  
  
**MichelleAnneSummers**: Lolz

* * *

Whee! More hyper verses! (w00t... I'm an owl! **0v0**)

* * *

If you're Naraku and you know it go get help (BABOONS!)  
If you're Naraku and you know it go get help (BABOONS!)  
If you're Naraku and you know it and you really want to show it  
If you're Naraku and you know it go get help (BABOONS!)  
  
If you're Kikyo and you know it go to hell (BURN, BABY BURN!!!)  
If you're Kikyo and you know it go to hell (BURN, BABY BURN!!!)  
If you're Kikyo and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kikyo and you know it go to hell (BURN, BABY BURN!!!)  
  
If you're Kagome and you know it get a new skirt (=wind makes skirt fly up= EEEE!)   
If you're Kagome and you know it get a new skirt (=wind makes skirt fly up= EEEE!)   
If you're Kagome and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kagome and you know it get a new skirt (=wind makes skirt fly up= EEEE!)  
  
If you hate Kikyo and you know it hunt her down! (GO TO HELL!!!)  
If you hate Kikyo and you know it hunt her down! (GO TO HELL!!!)  
If you hate Kikyo and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you hate Kikyo and you know it hunt her down! (GO TO HELL!!!)  
  
If you hate Naraku and you know it whack off his head (=sadistic grin=)   
If you hate Naraku and you know it whack off his head (=sadistic grin=)   
If you hate Naraku and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you hate Naraku and you know it whack off his head (=sadistic grin=)  
  
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it turn demon (DOGGIE!!!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it turn demon (DOGGIE!!!)   
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it and you really want to show it  
If you're Sesshomaru and you know it turn demon (DOGGIE!!!)  
  
If you're Inuyasha and you know it play with Buyo (=tweaks Buyo's ears=)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it play with Buyo (=tweaks Buyo's ears=)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it play with Buyo (=tweaks Buyo's ears=)  
  
If you're Kagura and you know it flirt with Sesshy (Damn stalker...)   
If you're Kagura and you know it flirt with Sesshy (Damn stalker...)   
If you're Kagura and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Kagura and you know it flirt with Sesshy (Damn stalker...)  
  
If you're Juromaru and you know it see a vet (EEK! RABID FREAKSHOW!)   
If you're Juromaru and you know it see a vet (EEK! RABID FREAKSHOW!)   
If you're Juromaru and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Juromaru and you know it see a vet (EEK! RABID FREAKSHOW!)  
  
If you're Toutousai and you know it set yourself on fire (QUICK! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!)   
If you're Toutousai and you know it set yourself on fire (QUICK! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!)   
If you're Toutousai and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Toutousai and you know it set yourself on fire (QUICK! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!)  
  
If you're Inuyasha and you know it beat up Koga (Yes, Kagome you're mine!)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it beat up Koga (Yes, Kagome you're mine!)   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Inuyasha and you know it beat up Koga (Yes, Kagome you're mine!)

If you're Rin and you know it go drown Jaken (Y-M-C-A...)   
If you're Rin and you know it go drown Jaken (Y-M-C-A...)   
If you're Rin and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're Rin and you know it go drown Jaken (Y-M-C-A...)

* * *

Is that enough, or should I make more? =smirk=  
  
If you're awesome and you know it go review (click the button!)   
If you're awesome and you know it go review (click the button!)   
If you're awesome and you know it and you really want to show it   
If you're awesome and you know it go review (click the button!)  
  
Lolz... Do feel free to continue giving ideas! I'm always open for 'em! Plpp!

* * *

Now go click the button... Listen to the little voice... It's saying that the button needs to be clicked... It's calling for your mouse... It's your precious hyperlink... (Why is it called a hyperlink anyway?)


End file.
